On-screen features including, at least, menus, screen designs, keyboard commands, command language, and online help may be collectively regarded as a “user interface.” A user interface (also referred to as “UI”) may define how a user interacts with applications using a display corresponding to a particular computing device. However, as the visual effects related to respective features of a user interface become increasingly more innovative, sophisticated, and versatile (i.e., capable of implementation in combination with or in addition to other features), users may experience difficulty visually distinguishing one feature from another.
More particularly, in order for the capabilities of a user interface to be fully exploited, at least in terms of functionality and speed, legibility of the visual features of the user interface is of utmost importance. Of course, legibility is critical for virtually all processor-based applications that require user interaction. The interfaces for such applications may be displayed on a multitude of display devices. Such display devices may be as small as a wristwatch, and may further include multiple images and/or text overlapping each other. The images and text may use any color from a color palette that is determined by the display capabilities of the device (e.g., 256 predefined RGB values from 0 to 255). Thus, legibility may not be assured from one display device to another without special considerations.